Can you keep a secret?
by MeraMii-Chan
Summary: When naruto gets in trouble will sasuke help or ignore him like the others? Sasunaru


**Summary: When naruto gets in trouble will sasuke help or ignore him like the others? Sasunaru**

 **"Kyuubi talking" 'kyuubi thoughts'** "People talking!" 'people thoughts'

 **A/N: so this is when sasuke is still in team 7 so yeah this was made for pure fun, if you don't like it there's always other fanfictions you might like :)**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~sasunaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto woke up with a slight hint of sadness he quickly wiped his eyes as he felt tears start to pour out. He stood up and change into his every day orange outfit, sure he didn't like it but it was all he could buy at the time. He pulled his sleves up and started to change the bandage on his wrists, covering them from the damage he had done the night before. He started to frown but quickly brightened up when he thought of the day's plan.

He looked at the calendar, today was the day he was going to ask sasuke to dinner at his place. He went to the kitchen, opened the fridge to find it full with food . Naruto looked around 'good it's all clean' he thought as he looked around his appartment all clean.

Worry slowly growing in the pit of his stomach. What if sasuke rejected him and laugh or worse even beat him up. He suddenly started having second thoughts.

'No! I've already decided!'

 **"Very good kit the uchiha is a good strong and caring mate"** a deep voice interrupted his thoughts "Kyuubi!" naruto's face burned red as a tomato.

"And what do you mean mate? i'm not an animal!"

" **Kit did you forget you're a jinchuuuriki?"** The demon kitsune asked his jailer.

"of course not but what does that have to do with anything!?" kyuubi simply stared as if naruto had grown a second head.

 **"Kit you may not be an animal but I am..kinda. You get my genes and since i'm a demon, demons can be impregnated even if they are male do you understand?"** kyuubi sighed for what felt like the hundreth time in the whole morning.

"Fuck me sideway! fuck...'

 **"sorry but if you go to the uchiha he will do it without a doubt"** an eerie silence went through naruto's apartment, naruto turning reder by the second.

"kyuubi?"

 **"yes?"**

"shut up"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto stood outside of sasuke's way bigger house. Naruto was about to knock on the door when he suddenly found himself on the floor with someone on top of him.

"look who we have here" A deep rough voice said from above. Naruto was too scared to look up so he just stayed still.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~sasunaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke was waiting for naruto to show up at his front door. You see said boy was very nervous the day before and it worried him. He opened his front door when he heard something in his front yard. He quickly went behind a bush with his kunai just in case.

"look who we have here"

Sasuke froze he knew that voice! the baker who always brought him cake for his birthday, he never ate it though he just threw it away when the man was out of sight.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when a voice cried out for help. He stood up from his hiding spot to see the man beating a boy up. The boy had bright blond hair, sky blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each cheek and finally an orange jump suit he knew oh so well. He realized the boy was naruto.

"please stop! no...help!"

Naruto knew his nose was already broken he also knew crying out for help didn't work, like always. Right when he was about to plead again the weight on top of him was gone.

Sasuke was so mad when he saw the baker beating up _his_ naruto! sasuke's vision became dark as he was blinded by anger.

When he came to he was punching the baker with all his might. He quickly ordered him out as he picked an unconscious naruto bridal style and started heading towards his room. Sasuke lay naruto down on his bed as he went to get his first aid kit and started to bandage his wounds after cleaning and making sure they weren't infected.

Sasuke was thinking about making some lunch it was already afternoon but discarded that thought when he saw that naruto wasn't in any condition for eating. He left to get him a change of clothes...wait...naruto in his clothes...*blush*

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~sasunaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto woke up with a dazed look that would have sasuke drooling over the wooden ...wooden!? Just when he was about to panic the door slowly opened, not wanting to be found yet he pretended to be asleep. A figure stepped into the room and made its way to the little kitsune holder's bed.

"I know you'r awake dobe" without thinking he answered back.

"Teme don't call me that !" sasuke was infront of him looking at him with worried filled eyes.

"don't do that again!" naruto was about to say something but was silenced by a pair of lips resting against his.

"sasuke w-what the hell!" at this point naruto was blushing tomato red, which is sasuke's favorite fruit.

"I don't like it when other's touch what is mine" with that he grabbed naruto by his shoulders and connected their lips again in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart both were panting hard, one smirking while the other blushing.

"I love you"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Hope you enjoyed this I sure didn't, sucks being sick...But I just wanted to ask a couple questions to those who might know the answer cuz it's pretty hard to find. So my first question is are there any good team 7 bashing fanfictions? I dunno why but I really like those even if i do ship sasunaru and maybeeee a little kakanaru just a little though. My second questions is are there any sakura bashing people reading this? not to be rude to the people who like her (don't worry I won't be making a sakura bashing fanfiction...soon) but I didn't really like her when the show started but now ehhhh I guess she's ok so far like I said not my cup of tea. And my final question did you enjoy this? heheh I know weird but I want to know if I did an ok job or if it was bad or just horrible! anyway thanks for reading this.**


End file.
